


Insanely in love

by Eimana



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood As Lube, Do NOT read if you can't handle Wade fucking a corpse, It's not nice y'all, M/M, Necrophilia, Not for the faint of heart, Rape/Non-con Elements, Set in Deadpool kills the Marvel Universe, kind of, this is really messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eimana/pseuds/Eimana
Summary: Set in the Deadpool kills the Marvel Universe comics, where Deadpool still has an unhealthy obsession with Spider-Man and decided to take in death what he couldn't take in life.





	Insanely in love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this. I just did. I'm sorry.

Wade looked at the broken body of Spider-Man, his limbs twisted unnaturally, his red and blue spandex suit soaked in blood. He was responsible for this. He couldn’t say he regretted it much, not if it meant freeing Spidey from the puppeteers shaping their world.

He did, however, regret not having been able to feel Spidey's body against his, to experience the heat of that ass on his cock.

[You still can, you know]

Deadpool kept looking at Spider-Man, the voice of red box echoing inside his mind. How was he supposed to fuck Spidey when his body was nothing more than a cold corpse? Feel the inner walls of his anus clench around his dick as he thrust in and out of the one hero who had seen him for who he had been instead of the insane and chaotic man he had become?

[He isn’t cold yet.]

Spidey wasn’t cold yet. Red box was right. Spidey wasn’t cold yet. Though with the amount of blood rushing out of his wound, it wouldn’t stay like that for long.

The sirens of the police were echoing as they rushed to the scene.

[Quick, they’re coming!]

So, Deadpool followed red box’s advice. He lifted the dead body of Spider-Man, throwing it over his shoulder as he escaped from the crime scene to somewhere more private. Somewhere where he could finally deflower Spidey the way he had always fantasized to do.

Hidden from the eyes of interrupting parties, but certainly not from _their_ eyes, Deadpool began undressing the corpse of the object of his rage and affections, first starting with the mask, one clouded brown eye staring nowhere and everywhere, the other blown away from the bullet lodged inside Spidey’s brain. Soon after that came off the rest of the bodysuit, uncaring of any rips or tears along the way, as long as Spidey's body stood naked before him.

The body had taken an unhealthy pale sheen, as was expected, though it made Spidey no less attractive. If anything, Deadpool's desire for the spider only grew further. Spidey had been beautiful alive. He remained beautiful in death too.

“Beautiful,” Deadpool whispered to no one and everyone. “It’s a shame we had to kill you Spidey,” he gingerly touched the corpse, caressing the still warm skin.

“Don’t worry Spidey, we’ll take real good care of you.”

[So, so good]

Deadpool was quickly running out of patience, though it served him right, as he did have limited time with Spidey’s body. He pulled his already half hard cock from his suit, giving it a few pumps as to bring it to it’s full length and hardness.

He twisted Spidey’s body, laying its stomach on the floor as its still perky butt stood invitingly, ready to take in Wade’s dick. Deadpool didn’t wait long, smearing blood around the hole as well as his dick to minimize friction, slipping inside the anus of Spider-Man's corpse.

Deadpool groaned in pleasure, feeling the tightness of Spidey’s asshole, pushing in and out, slowly at first, savoring this feeling, as he knew it would be the only time he’d get to experience this with his Spidey.

“So good, baby boy. I always knew you’d feel amazing around my cock.”

Groans and moans escaped Deadpool's lips, his pace increasing in speed, up to the point where he pounded mercilessly into the corpse of Spider-Man. Wade was often forced to stop a few times, in order to readjust the body, as it slipped due to the sheer force of his thrusts.

Several minutes passed of nothing but fucking, sometimes a slap was thrown into the sex, the buttocks bouncing nicely against Wade’s dick. And before he knew it, Deadpool came in a silent gasp, his seed filling Spidey’s asshole, coating and marking the inner walls of Spidey’s anus.

Slowly, carefully, as if to not hurt Spidey (what was there to hurt anymore?) He pulled out of the body, sitting down on the floor as his dick lost its rigidness. His eyes were fixated on the hole he had just fucked enthusiastically, watching as white liquid slowly seeped out of the corpse.

[It’s perfect]

Wade couldn’t help but laugh. What a sick piece of shit was writing this? It didn’t matter. Once he was done with this world, the creators would be next. He would enjoy mutilating them, make them suffer as much as he had suffered before putting them out of their misery.

Them as well as the sick bastards reading this for their enjoyment.

But first, he had a universe to destroy and a corpse to preserve. If not in life, than at least in death Spidey would be his.


End file.
